


Fuck Flying Taxis

by MicrosoftPaint



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Gloria gets put in the worst situation lmao, I wrote this as like 1 am and I’m not Proof reading lmao, Relationship(s), Romance, Seriously hoping I didn’t go too ooc with Marnie, Tbh this is borderline M but pshhh its fineeee, but yeah this is what happens when you go on a tumblr spiral and get inspired, gothgfshipping, marnie is trying her best, no thanks to the taxi service, piers tries to be intimidating but it just doesn’t work, she just wants to get to a Pokémon match but ends up sick as fuck, she just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosoftPaint/pseuds/MicrosoftPaint
Summary: So what happens when our strongheaded champion is stranded in an ice city with no Pokémon and no buildings to go into? And the roads are blocked with snow and ice? She gets a girlfriend, that’s what. Oh, and a cold.
Relationships: Yuuri | Glora/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	Fuck Flying Taxis

**Author's Note:**

> What can I sAY EXCEPT YOURE WELCOME
> 
> in all seriousness though it’s like 1:30am and I have school tomorrow so I’m not proofing this lmao. My bad for any grammar mistakes 🤧✊✊
> 
> But yeah just a fair warning Gloria swears a shit ton, and there are some mature jokes. Nothing explicit though, cause I ain’t the type to write smut 🤠🤠
> 
> So yeah, enjoy!

“What do you dobbers MEAN the taxi service isn’t available right now?! I got a match to officiate! I cannae just miss it, I’m the champion for Zacian’s sake!” A furious Gloria paced back and forth, right outside the Circhester Pokémon center. “Plus, it’s fookin’ cold out here! I can’t go inside because, oh, RIGHT! All the nurse Joys are at Wyndon to heal anyone who might get injured by a Dynamax move! THAT’S HOW BLOODY IMPORTANT AND POWER LAIDEN THIS MATCH IS GONNA BE! So you better have one of yer men pickin’ me up, else you lot may be lookin to have a bad time!” 

After getting a less than ideal answer from the other end, the angry teen hung up, nearly smashing her Rotom phone’s screen in the process. Speaking of which, the Rotom in her phone yelped, unsyncing with the device in the process. “Sorry ‘bout that Roto, I’m just a WEE BIT frustrated.” Gloria explained, her voice more than a little strained. “Looks like we’re stuck, unless somewhere nearby we can fin’ a truck or somethin’.”

Cautiously, Rotom took it’s place back in Gloria’s phone, and rebooted. After a few seconds, the map app was opened automatically. Curious, the girl looked at the screen, and noticed a mark on Spikemuth. “Y’know, that’s not a bad idea Roto! If any city has a truck, it’s gotta be that one.” Gloria grinned, giving her unofficial partner Pokémon a thumbs up. “Let’s start headed over that way before my pokeballs freeze off me!”

“... is that a fookin road blockage? On the ONE day I don’ have mah Pokémon with me? Why did I agree to let ‘em perform on their own at the pre game ceremony...?” Gloria looked like she was was nearly in tears, but well, you can’t exactly cry in sub freezing temperatures. “Well, a little cold never stopped me, and I must be off my trolley if I think I cannae handle this!” The girl pumped herself up, though her voice revealed her anxiety. 

Slowly, she started to make her way up the blockade, cursing herself for not wearing gloves. Eventually though, she was over the blockage, and free to walk the path to Spikemuth. Or... she would’ve been able to if a massive hailstorm didn’t suddenly blow in, allowing savage pieces of ice to pelt her as she tried to take cover. Bruised and battered, Gloria finally found a spot under some rocks where she avoided the worst of it. “Those wankers started the match without me, didn’t they...?” She grumbled, recognizing the signs of Max Hailstorm from cities away. Gloria wasn’t kidding when she mentioned it was a powerful match. “Y’know what...? I’m just gonna take a nap ‘ere and wait for this to blow over. Then I can rip into those fookin slags for leavin’ me here defenseless as a level one magikarp...” And with that, Gloria rested her head on a rock, shivering as she fell into a restless sleep.

“...ah fook, mah head hurts like I just downed seven bottles o’ booze...” Gloria groaned, opening her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but the girl could tell that this wasn’t the place she passed out in. Startled, she stood up off a... pink and black bed...? “Oh shite, have I been kidnapped?! ALRIGHT SHOW YERSELF YEH WEE-“ Unfortunately, She was cut off by her own raspy coughs. 

“Oh, are you awake? Here, give me just a second.” A familiar voice sounded from someplace else in the... house?? Flat?? Gloria couldn’t tell, but she figured she’d need something to defend herself, especially since it felt like her own brute strength was drained away. It didn’t take her long to spot a bat, and it took an even shorter time for her to grab it and get ready for whoever was on the other side of the door.

After another few seconds, the door opened. “THIS IS FER KIDNAPPIN- Oh wait Marnie is that you?” Gloria asked warily while lowering the bat, but not letting go.

“Yeah, it’s me. You can uh, put the bat down now.” The girl looked mildly traumatized, but kept her composure.

Gloria nodded, putting the bat down. “Ah, fook, i feel like shite. What the bloody hell happened to me, and why am I in yer room?” She asked, feeling herself get weaker as the adrenaline wore off. 

“To make a long story short, I found you on my way to Circhester.” Marnie explained, setting down some soup and water on the bedside table. “You didn’t show up to the big match, so I figured something may have happened.” She shrugged.

Gloria nodded, sitting back down on the bed. “Wait, but how in the fookin world did yeh know where I was?” She asked, before noticing her nose was running. To her surprise, Marnie tried (and failed) to stifle a laugh. “Wot you laughing at ‘ere? Is mah snot that funny to yeh??” She asked, growing cross once more.

“Oh, no, it’s not that.” Marnie reassured her. “It’s because of how I knew where you were. Your last tweet was quite... colorful in language, calling Circhester a number of things I didn’t even know you could call a city.” She explained, before sitting down on the bed herself. “I figured you were on your way here, so I went out to look for you. I’m glad I did, seeing as you were nearly frostbitten in some areas when I found you.”

Gloria’s eyes widened as she placed her hand on her (incredibly warm) forehead. “Holy shite, how long was I out?!” She exclaimed. 

“Two days by the looks of it. Don’t worry, everyone knows you’re here, doctors said it was best not to move you since this place is pretty warm and they didn’t want you exposed to the outdoors. Your Pokémon arrived yesterday, so don’t worry about them. Everyone here seems to love ‘em.” She admitted, her usual reserved facial expression softening into one of both amusement and worry. “How are you feeling? I know you said you didn’t feel great, but is there anything pressing in particular?”

Gloria felt her face heat up more than it already had been, though she assumed it was because of the fever. It definitely wasn’t because Marnie’s concern for her was incredibly touching or anything! “Mah face feels like it got boiled in a tub o’ Tamato Berry juice, but other than that it jus’ feels like I’ve been drain punched in me gut. Yeh know, normal cold stuff.” She admitted, flopping back down onto the bed. “Two days... that’s a new record fer me.” 

“Gloria, are you sure you’re feeling alright? You didn’t curse a single time just then.” Marnie pointed out, her expression becoming more and more amused. 

“Ah, shut it yeh fookin’ arse. Mah language isn’t THAT bad!” Gloria grinned, shoving the other girl playfully with her arm.

Marnie laughed in return, rolling her eyes. “Geez, you’re strong even in this state. No wonder you’re the champion.” 

With extreme effort, the aforementioned champion sat up and flexed. “Yeh got that right! Takes work to get arms as good as these. I practice throwin’ Pokeballs with Hop, an’ it’s a surprisingly good workout!” 

“Gloria, lay back down, you’re not well yet!” Marnie laughed. Although worried, she did find the other girl’s show off amusing, and honestly, kinda hot. Not that she’d admit it, she was much too shy for that. 

Gloria sighed dramatically. “‘Right then princess, your wish is my command~” she joked, before flopping back onto the bed so hard that Marnie nearly fell off. “Truth be told though, I am kinda tired. Got a spare couch I can crash on? Don’t wanna take up yer bed n’ all.” She asked, yawning.

“It’s alright, you can keep the bed for now. Just focus on getting better. If you need anything, I’ll be in the living room- It’s the next room over, so it’s not that far a walk.” Marnie explained, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing hard to the princess comment.

Well, if that princess comment made her slightly red, the next one made her a human sized Tamato berry. “Think I can get a goodnight kiss?~” Gloria joked, looking smug. Gloria was a lot of things, but subtle certainly wasn’t one of them. Sure, if she hadn’t been sick, she might have thought twice before saying this, but it was too late now. 

“I- uh- wh-“ Marnie sputtered, her normally calm composure completely broken. “Gloria I- aaaaand you’re asleep.” Placing the blanket over her sick friend, she decided ‘fuck it’, and gave a small peck to the sleeping girl’s forehead. 

Once Marnie left the room, Gloria opened her eyes slightly and grinned. “I cannae believe that worked...” she whispered gleefully, before falling back into her feverish slumber.

The next few days were much of the same. Gloria slept a good amount of the day, but when she was awake, Marnie came into the room and chatted with her. They talked about basically everything, and Gloria even managed to get Marnie to say ‘fuck’, much to Piers’ horror. Gloria continued to get better, eventually being able to out yell a member of Team Yell in a swearing match. Once she accomplished that, everyone basically agreed she was better.

“Ah, I cannae wait to get back out on the battlefield. Apparently I have seven challengers, bet you anythin’ I can take em’ out in one day.” Gloria grinned, looking at her challenger list. “It’s a shame I’ve gotta leave here though, it’s been real nice havin’ yeh as company, Marn!” Gloria grinned, nudging the other girl with her arm. 

Over the last few days, Marnie had become significantly more open with the champion, her reserved front completely falling away when she was around. “Yeah yeah, it was good to have you too. Can’t wait to get my bed back though.” She joked, rolling her eyes. 

Seeing Piers in the corner of her sightline, Gloria grinned. “Me bein’ there didn’t seem to stop yeh last night though~” she joked. 

“Wait WHAT?!” Piers voice sounded from the other room.

“Gloria I swear to Zacian and Zamazenta combined- WE DIDN’T DO THAT PIERS!” She yelled back, before facepalming in order to hide her red face. 

Gloria let out a loud laugh, enjoying the horrified, flustered look on Marnies face. “Doesn’t mean we can’t, I’m still ‘ere one more night~” The teen teased again, wiggling her eyebrows jokingly.

“Gloria, I could kick you out right now.” Marnie deadpanned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“But yeh won’t~” Gloria grinned, savoring the exasperated look on her friend’s (or crushes, at this point) face. 

“No, I won’t.” Marnie agreed, shaking her head. “I’m gonna go get my pajamas on, don’t give Piers a reason to murder you.” She chuckled, before getting up.

“No promises love!” Gloria called out, a shit eating grin still plastered on her face.

After a minute of waiting, Piers made an appearance, taking a seat on the chair opposite of the sofa Gloria was sitting on.

“So did you actually-“

Cutting him off, Gloria laughed. “Oh Zacian no, we didn’t even share the bed. Fever just broke this mornin’, remember? I didn’t wanna get ‘er sick. I just said that to mess with yeh.” 

Piers visibly relaxed, leaning back into his seat. “Good to hear that. You two seem pretty close now so I thought you may have.”

“Wait, really? Marnie’s still pretty shy, I doubt she’d be the type to hook up with a rando she met three months ago.” Gloria shrugged.

Piers shook his head. “That’s the thing though, you’re not some rando. I’ve never seen Marnie more open than when she’s with you, hell that even includes me.” 

“So you’re saying you want to s-“

“Oh bloody hell, don’t even finish that sentence. We don’t live in the southern Unova Region you know.” Piers looked horrified by the crass girl’s implication.

“I’m just messin with yeh, chill out yeh dobber!” Gloria laughed, enjoying the former gym leader’s suffering.

Piers groaned, clearly regretting all his life choices. “Yeah, yeah. Back on topic though, I’ve got a feelin’ she likes you, a lot. Zacian knows why, you’re incredibly loudmouthed and swear like a sailor on a whole barrel o’ booze, but she does. Guess what they say about opposites attracting is true.”

“Fook, yeh really think so?” Gloria asked, surprised to be hearing it from Piers. She herself had certainly noticed, but she didn’t think anyone else had. 

Piers nodded. “And I’ll take it by your... earlier comments you feel the same?” He questioned. 

“I’m not really the subtle type, but I think yeh know that by now.” Gloria laughed heartily. “So, here to give me that ‘if yeh hurt mah little sis I’m gonna beat yeh black n’ blue’ talk?”

“Pretty much, and ill also subject you to my first... oh Zacian... ‘fire mixtape’ I made when I was a lad. Trust me, you’d do good to not break ‘er heart.” Piers told her, seemingly having war flashbacks.

Gloria nodded. “I believe it, but yeh don’t havta worry. I’m still a pretty good person, don’t yeh think?” 

“Well, you did save the region, so I guess I can trust you. Ah, here comes Marnie. Tell her we had this conversation and I’ll end you, or whatever I’m supposed to say at this point.” Piers shrugged, before standing up and heading to the kitchen.

Gloria made finger guns as a sign she understood, before turning back to see Marnie, wearing a washed out t-shirt with a Wooloo on it, as well as some flannel pajama pants . “Those PJ’s look quite cute on yeh, Marn~” she teased, resting her head on the back of the couch.

Mustering up all of her courage, Marnie decided it was finally time to flirt back. “I could say the same, Glors. For someone who’s worn the same outfit everyday, you pull it off remarkably well~” though it was clear she was nervous, she remained composed.

To say this caught Gloria off guard was an understatement. “I- er- yeh really think so?” She asked, her face flushing more than she cared to admit.

“Yeah, but those jeans can’t be comfortable to sleep in. Why don’t you borrow some of my PJ’s tonight?” Marnie questioned, shocking even herself with her forwardness.

“I uh, yeh. These are getting more than a tad ratty after all-“ Gloria admitted, her face looking more red than it did when she had a fever. “What, er, drawer are they in?”

Marnie was surprised to see how flustered Gloria was. It seemed like the girl couldn’t take what she dished out, which she found endearing. “Bottom right. Choose any of them that you like, I’m sure any of them would look good on you.” She told her, much more confident now.

“Thanks Marn...! You’re the hotte- I mean best!! Best, yeh.” Gloria stumbled over her words, heading to Marnies room.

The swearing storm that occurred inside Marnie’s room was able to be heard all over the house, the words yelled causing Marnie both laughter and embarrassment, especially considering Piers was giving her pointed looks the whole time. Once things had calmed down, Marnie cautiously opened the door to her room. “You okay in here?” She asked, noting the pajamas the girl had chosen. She had chosen a tank top and some shorts, each covered with Yampers. 

“Yeh, why do ya ask?” Gloria questioned, as if she hadn’t just been yelling for the past three minutes.

Marnie stifled a laugh. “It’s nothing, nothing at all. I like your choice of pajamas by the way, they fit you well.” She smiled, nodding her head in approval. 

“Since when did yew of all people start flirting?? Not that I’m complainin-“ Gloria questioned, her face once again flustered.

Marnie shrugged. “It shocked me too. I dunno why, but I guess I just feel... more comfortable around you? Sorry if that’s weird-“

“No, no! It’s not. I feel the same yeh fookin goober!” Gloria laughed. “Maybe its a side effect of spending near a week with yeh in a row, but I feel like I’ve known yeh mah whole life. Ah fook that’s cheezy.” Gloria shook her head. 

Marnie giggled, and shook her head. “Yeah, never took you for the cheesy type, but I never took me for the flirty type either, so it balances out.” She shrugged, moving so she could sit with the other girl on the bed. “Say, mind if I sleep on the bed tonight?”

“Yeh, I can go use the sofa. I’m sure yeh miss the ol’ bed by now.” Gloria agreed, and began to stand up. However, she was stopped when Marnie’s hand grabbed her own.

“That’s, er, not what I meant-“ Marnie chuckled nervously. “We can share it! Er- obviously we won’t do anything, but we can both be comfortable!” She explained quickly, trying to not give Gloria the wrong idea.

“So eager to get me into bed with yeh?~” Gloria questioned teasingly, though her own face was red with nervousness.

“I just said-“

“I know, I know, just messin’ with yeh!” Gloria sat back down, grinning.

Marnie sighed. “I swear, what am I going to do with you? Don’t answer that.” She smirked, nudging the other girl. “I do have one request if you wanna sleep on by bed though.” 

“Anythin’ for yeh, princess” Gloria teased.

Marnie felt her face flush, incredibly nervous as to what she’d say next. “Erm... well it’s something you requested on your first night awake here...”

“Hm?” Gloria questioned, feigning ignorance. She knew exactly what Marnie wanted, but wanted her to say it.

“A, uh... kiss?” Marnie requested, turning her head away to hide her incredibly red face.

“...” Gloria paused, letting tension gather for a few seconds. “Well why didn’t yeh just say so yeh feckin goober! I’ve been wantin’ to smooch yeh face since I fookin got ‘ere! Thought that was pretty obvious, but then again there is that whole useless lesbian stereotype, so guess I can’t blame yeh too much-” She grinned, giggling. After a second though, her face softened as she reached her hand to Marnies chin, who still had her face turned away. Slowly, she brought it around, giving the girl a small smile.

Once Marnie saw Gloria’s face, she couldn’t help it anymore. Leaning in, her lips met the champion’s, who was more than happy to reciprocate. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around the other, and leaned into her.

Gloria certainly didn’t stop this, leaning against the bed frame and reaching up to play with Marnie’s hair. The duo stayed like this for a while, quiet giggles and soft looks escaping them each time they had to get air. When the time came, they certainly didn’t want to end the kiss, but fate and their energy levels had other plans.

“Aye reckon yer gettin a bit tired as well, Marn?” Gloria questioned, her eyes only half open.

Marnie nodded, but looked disappointed. “Yeah... screw internal clocks, am I right?”

Gloria chuckled sleepily. “That’s quite the language coming from yeh, not that I mind. Yer not wrong though, I wish we could stay up longer, but cuddling sounds pretty feckin good too right about now. Yeh alright with that?”

“Yeah, we can always resume this in the morning if you want to stay for breakfast. I know you’re busy with matches but...”

“Psh, too busy for my Marnie, I think not! They’d ‘ave to drag me out this town after this. I’ll just say I’m takin’ a vacation or somethin’, if you’ll have me a few more days?”

Marnie’s face flushed more than it already was, hearing Gloria call her her’s. “I couldn’t imagine a better way to spend my time, honestly. Only issue you might have is with Piers, but I’m sure he’ll be alright with it after a day or two.” With that, Marnie yawned. “I think I’m ready to call it a day, how about you?” She asked, cuddling up to Gloria.

“Yeh, I am. I do got one more question for yeh though.” Gloria smirked tiredly

“What, a goodnight kiss?” Marnie asked sleepily, snickering.

Gloria chuckled, sliding from her sitting position in order to lay down.“Nah, I was gonna ask if yeh’d like to me mah girlfriend, if that’s alright?”

Marnie smiled, readjusting herself after the other girl had so unceremoniously slid down the bed frame. “I’d like that a lot. Good night, Glors” 

Gloria beamed, before giving Marnie one last peck on the lips. “G‘Night Marn...”

**Author's Note:**

> “Well that was a surprisingly wholesome ending” -Piers, looking incredibly relieved
> 
> Gloria, who has the facial expression of that cat with several knives held up to it: “Well that feckin coward of an author left out the part where Marn and I woke up to get water and then we-“
> 
> A horrified Marnie: “Gloria nO THATS NOT WHAT HAPPENED-“
> 
> Gloria: “yeh flustered arse didn’t let me finish, I was gonna say we went back to sleep. Wholesomely. I promise.”
> 
> Piers: “I hope for both our sakes that’s true.”
> 
> ——————
> 
> For real though, hope y’all enjoyed!! This is my first time writing for this pair, so let me know what you think! This is MicrosoftPaint signing off!


End file.
